¿Milagro de navidad?
by 3rika-chan
Summary: Nadie podía dar crédito a los extraordinarios e inexplicables acontecimientos. Por un lado el milagro y por el otro la desgracia. ¿Cómo explicar la vida cuando ésta no tiene sentido?
1. Prólogo

**¿Milagro de navidad?**

Prólogo.

Hoy es el día de navidad. Sin embargo, en lugar de estar acompañado por mi familia en un sitio decorado con esmero; me hallaba solo, en una habitación pobremente iluminada y con el peor de los dolores guardado en el corazón. Junto a mí se encontraba un cuerpo inerte, sin nombre, una parte de mí persona había desaparecido del mundo esta noche y no regresaría jamás. Sin importar cuanto hubiese llorado o los gritos que saliesen de mi ronco pecho, no descubriría el color de su mirada pues sus ojos permanecerían en el eterno sueño.

Me arrodillé implorando perdón a cualquier ser divino que pudiera existir y estuviera escuchándome; igualmente a mi familia por mentirles y al que ahora admito como el amor de mi vida por fallarle de la peor manera. Los traicioné a todos por el mero hecho de ser débil de cuerpo, aún exhausto y después de una larga lucha imaginaba un final feliz. Pero el irrevocable silencio que percibía como respuesta me confirmaba que la hora de rendirse había llegado.

― ¡Por favor, te lo ruego! ¡Llévame a mí! ¡Él no tiene la culpa de mis pecados!

Me aferré al pequeño barandal y una de las enfermeras intentó, inútilmente, calmarme. Sus gentiles palmas sobaron mi espalda, sujetó mi mano con empatía y su expresión era amable. ¿Es que acaso no comprendía el dolor que atravesaba? No ¡Que iba a saber ella! Por fin pude nombrar ese sentimiento que los últimos meses fue la causa de mis desvelos y lo perdí en insignificantes segundos. Amor. Lágrimas y adiós.

Pero esto no lo sabría varios meses antes, con mayor razón, tampoco durante el inicio de año; creció y se desarrolló dentro de mí con una velocidad impresionante y fue todavía más asombrosa la sencillez con la que lo acepté. No hubo comparación entre el año que trató de enamorarme y los tormentosos meses que sufrí para descubrir que lo amaba. Aunque reconocía que no fue un suceso espontáneo pues lo sembraba y regaba con dedicación e infinita paciencia varios años antes, cuando todavía lo consideraba un amigo. Nunca dejaría de pensar en él como el idiota que se fijó en alguien tan malhumorado como yo, únicamente alguien con su locura podía soportarme.

― ¿Por qué tuvo que terminar así? ¿Es éste el final? Nunca me lo perdonará, lo sé.

Me había convertido en un mar de lamentos pero la verdadera historia tuvo lugar durante el espantosamente gélido mes de enero, donde el primer milagro ocurrió, y luego prosiguió en el caluroso mes de Julio, donde un nuevo suceso increíble tocó la puerta de nuestros corazones. Esos formarían una parte fundamental de mi existencia; porque después de la noche buena fallecería.

-.-.-.-.-

Pronto tendrán noticias de éste y otros fics. Lamento mucho la espera y la falta de actualizaciones recientemente. Gracias por la paciencia y el apoyo constante. Espero que puedan acompañarme en este nuevo proyecto.

¿Cuál es la primera impresión que tienen de esta historia? Me gustaría leer sus opiniones.


	2. Una vez, en enero

**Capítulo 1. Escudriñando el pasado: Una vez, en enero...**

 _El primer día del año es una oportunidad de reflexión y soñar con lo imposible; los otros trescientos sesenta y cuatro días es nuestra responsabilidad convertir esos sueños en una realidad._

-.-.-.-.-

Soy Tatsumi Souichi y he de confesar que jamás pensé presenciar cómo pasaría la vida frente a mis ojos al momento de mi muerte. Quizá era demasiado metódico y escéptico para dejarme llevar por ese tipo de supersticiones o quizá era mi orgullo el que no me permitía verme tan abatido y derrotado. Cualquiera que haya sido la razón no fue lo suficiente para impedir la tragedia que hoy padezco; fallecí, una parte de mí murió y nunca regresará. Pero a pesar de culparme y sentirme destrozado por dentro no me gusta pensar en situaciones tristes, no soy el tipo de persona que se lamenta de su infortunio; así que en lugar de lloriquear les contaré mi historia.

Puedo recordar este último año como si hubiera sucedido anoche. Aquella navidad no hice nada particularmente significativo, regresé de la universidad como tantas noches antes y Morinaga sacó unas cervezas del refrigerador. Estaba animado por ser una noche de enamorados pero no sacaría provecho de la situación. Lo golpeé, bebimos y hablamos de trivialidades sobre los experimentos. Apagamos las luces y fuimos a dormir temprano.

Sin embargo, durante el año viejo su actitud fue muy diferente. Morinaga estaba realmente deprimido, parecía que la ocasión lo ponía melancólico y no podía culparlo pues es tradición reunirse con la familia en esa temporada. Desde nuestro roce en Kyūshū comencé a comprender sus razones, o al menos, entendí que los problemas con su familia no se solucionarían con tanta facilidad; se necesitaría más que un perdón o una voluntad mucho más valiente.

Como se esperaría lo invité, por no decir obligué, a venir con Matsuda-san y acompañarnos durante las festividades. Aunque al principio le pareció incómodo su expresión me confesó cuánto lo disfrutaba. Esa noche, todos reunidos; hablamos de nuestras vidas, de nuestros futuros, de infinidad de temas, y justo en este momento no puedo recordar ninguno de ellos. Bebimos hasta hartarnos, hasta asegurarnos que la resaca del día siguiente fuera insoportable y hasta que caímos rendidos en algún lugar de la estancia. Kanako nos regañó y me hizo recordar una protección maternal que me provocaba gran nostalgia.

― ¡Nii-san eres débil con el alcohol! Te he dicho que no debes de abusar de él. No sólo es por salud, también te pones irritable al día siguiente, igual que el día de hoy. ― Me regañó a todo volumen avergonzándome con los presentes.

― ¡Shhh! ¿¡Quieres bajar el volumen!? A algunas personas nos duele la cabeza con tus quejidos, que niña tan desconsiderada.

― ¿¡Yo, desconsiderada!?

― Shhh, baja el volumen Kanako. ― Susurré mientras sujetaba mi cabeza para que no fuera a estallar.

En mis pensamientos la evoco energética por la furia y con un puchero tierno, totalmente distintivo de su naturaleza. De estar presente, ahora, seguramente me animaría; lloraría, me abrazaría y con suerte comprendería lo que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza para mí. «¿Lo interpretarías para mí, Kanako, hermana?».

Durante la tarde del primero de enero asistimos al templo. Hubo una larguísima fila que terminaba en la esquina de esa misma calle pero que fue terriblemente corta comparada con el tiempo que quería disfrutar junto a mi familia. En ese entonces me pareció eterno y era obvio que me fastidiaría. Me quejé pero también pasé un agradable momento conversando con todos ellos y poniéndome al día con lo que sucedía en sus vidas.

― Tomoe ¿estás seguro que hablas de este soquete? ― Señalé incrédulo a Kurokawa.

― ¡No le digas así nii-san! Kurokawa es un hombre trabajador así que es justo que reciba un ascenso. Estuvo meses esperando por una respuesta y esa fue la resolución. Teníamos pensado mudarnos si la situación no se arreglaba; no porque nos interese el dinero, sino por las facilidades que tendría en su nuevo puesto para visitarlos, a ustedes, con más frecuencia. Me gustaría ser capaz de venir no sólo en año nuevo, sino en sus cumpleaños o en vacaciones.

Con cada visita podía notar visible ese brillo que despertaba en sus ojos cuando hablaba del descerebrado de su esposo. Ocasionalmente sentía arrepentimiento por negarle entrar en la familia pero no podía aceptarlo con la misma sencillez que el mismo Tomoe cuando tomó su decisión. Pensar que había crecido, que vivía en un país lejano junto a un hombre desconocido, mayor que él, y que podía lastimarlo en cualquier momento, me hacía sentir impotente. Había madurado lo suficiente como para aventurarse a una nueva vida lejos de su familia; yo no podía ser así de arriesgado aunque procuraba mostrarme valiente. Siempre sacaba el pecho y empuñaba mis manos por ellos; siempre era valiente por mi familia.

― También me esforzaré para conseguir un ascenso y visitarte los fines de semana Souichi-kun. ― Cuando notó mi molestia contra su amigo Isogai se lanzó sobre mí colgándose de mi cuello, no perdía tiempo para causar problemas y en segundos Morinaga se aproximaba para despegarlo a la fuerza. Éramos los más ruidosos en esa línea y me avergonzaba.

Kanako estaba realmente animada mientras esperábamos nuestro turno; con su sonrisa se podía viajar en el tiempo y desear que éste dejara de transcurrir. Fue como verla vestida con su kimono, con esa misma alegría, cuando cursaba los primeros años de primaria. ¿Quién diría que el siguiente año cursaría la preparatoria en una prefectura diferente? Resultaba doloroso pensarlo.

― ¿Sucede algo malo nii-san? ― Preguntó Kanako borrando la felicidad de su expresión.

― No, no pasa nada.

― Pero justo hace un momento pusiste una cara muy triste, ¿seguro que estás bien? ― Se acercó ladeando ligeramente la cabeza para comprobar con más efectividad mi reacción.

― ¿Hablas en serio Kanako-chan? ¿Senpai está triste? ― Morinaga dejó de pelear en el segundo que escuchó que me encontraba mal.

― ¡Estoy bien! ¡Estás exagerando por nada!

Conservo el recuerdo vivaz de Morinaga mientras sostenía mis manos, se aproximaba y daba un gran vistazo a mi expresión con angustia. Me coloré, me avergoncé por sus apresurados reflejos y su falta de consciencia por el lugar donde nos encontrábamos y las personas que nos acompañaban. Lo aparté de mi lado, no sin antes darle una última mirada.

Al llegar al final de la fila, luego de aproximadamente dos horas, dimos nuestra ofrenda; unos siendo más tacaños que otros. Kanako junto a Tomoe movieron efusivamente el cascabel, juntamos nuestras manos y rezamos. Al aplaudir y juntar mis manos observé la tranquilidad que nos rodeaba. Muy en el fondo quería que todos permaneciéramos allí, que esa felicidad jamás escapara y pudiera permanecer junto a mis hermanos para cuidarlos. Quería que Morinaga se quedara a mi lado e incluso los tontos de Isogai y Kurokawa. Sin embargo, sacudí mi cabeza y recé por la salud de todos los presentes. Pedí éxito en mis investigaciones y que Kanako pudiera ingresar a la escuela que ella deseaba; a pesar de que implicara una futura separación.

― ¿Senpai, vienes? ― Asentí, al parecer tardé más de la cuenta. ― ¿Estás seguro que te encuentras bien? Desde hace un rato estás distraído, si hay algo que te preocupa sabes que estoy dispuesto a escuchar.

― ¡Cállate! Mira quién habla. ― Mencioné con un tono sarcástico mientras lo observaba con ironía. ― No me sucede nada malo, sólo estoy pensando.

― ¿Pensando? ¿En qué piensas Senpai?

― ¡En nada que te interese, date prisa o van a dejarnos atrás!

«Salud» fue lo que deseé y desde entonces es lo único que me ha hecho falta. Ahora pienso «si no hubiera sido tan tacaño», «si en lugar de cinco hubiera dado diez yenes como ofrenda», ¿hubiera marcado alguna la diferencia? Mi forma metódica de pensar no podía relacionar una situación de vida o muerte con algo casi mágico y sin fundamento científico. No era devoto ni un fanático religioso, como todos, sólo cumplía con las normas sociales. ¿Acaso me hizo falta algo de espiritualidad o fe? Porque la esperanza la había perdido hacía mucho tiempo.

En enero se iniciaron los preparativos para un año devastador; «amor» era la enfermedad y «vida» tendría que ser la cura. Una semana después de ir al templo regresamos al laboratorio.

= Continuará =

¿Qué les pareció? Creo que es un inicio algo corto pero espero que mejore conforme avance la historia. Algo que me gustaría mencionar es que (creo) éste será uno de los únicos, tal vez el único, capítulo contado por "el Senpai del futuro"(?), quizá lo utilice como narrador ocasional pero lo dudo. Sólo quería aclararlo para que lo tengan en cuenta en el siguiente capítulo.

Ojalá les haya gustado, estoy tratando de ponerme al corriente con los demás fics. Muchas gracias por la paciencia.


End file.
